clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Army
The 2nd Sector Army or more simply known as the Second Army, which was titled the Green Mantle Command, was a Sector Army within the Grand Army of the Republic. Within it's ranks was the 327th Star Corps. The army was stationed on Nubia.The Essential Guide to Warfare History The 2nd Sector Army was one of the twenty Sector Armies that composed the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. The army was based on the planet of Nubia. The unit became known as the Green Mantle Command. The army was one of the two sector armies which made up of Systems Army Alpha, which was led solely by High Jedi General Mace Windu. However, the 2nd Army itself was under the command of Senior Jedi General Ry-Gaul and was designed as reserve command for the other sector armies. The army's primary role was to defend Sector 2 and the hyperspace junctions at Denon and Duro. The 2nd also blockaded the Neimoidian Purse Worlds later in the war. As a sector army, initially, the 2nd Sector Army possessed 147,456 clone troopers within it's complement. The army also had additional support personnel divided into four corps. Out of the four, the most notable was the 327th Star Corps. A majority of the units within the Second Army were via the 327th. In 19 BBY, the 327th were deployed to fight at the Siege of Saleucami, a brutal five-month deployment, alongside the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps, Faie's Unit, Red Squadron, Blue Squadron and Lighting Squadron.Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami After the Siege, they were assigned to Felucia, to take up where the 501st Legion let off. The Corps scouted throughout the planet until Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, now as the Emperor Darth Sidious, initiated Order 66, the order kill all Jedi.Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the SithReversal of Fortune The army gunned Secura down in a second, repeatedly firing into her fallen corpse. Ry-Gaul only managed to escape the carnage by being on a special assignment in the Outer Rim.The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire Under the Galactic Empire, the 2nd Sector Army was placed under the command of Grand Moff Fliry Vorru, the new Grand Moff of Sector 2, which was reorganized as the Correlian Oversector. Units Within 327th Star Corps The 327th Star Corps was a corps within the GAR. The unit possessed 36,864 men altogether. The unit was under the command of Jedi General Aayla Secura and Marshal Commander Bly. 7th Legion The 7th Legion was a division of the Grand Army of the Republic and the 327th Star Corps. The Legion was under the command of the Senior Commander A'den during the Clone Wars."Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 101st Regiment The 101st Regiment was a detachment of the 327th Star Corps within the Grand Army of the Republic. The regiment was under the command of Jedi Commander Danyawarra. The regiment consisted of well over 2,000 troopers. Hawkbat Battalion The Hawkbat Battalion was one of the first units deployed. During the First Battle of Geonosis, in 22 BBY, the Battalion was decimated to almost the last man. Commander Deviss was able save two troopers and wait till the medical unit came and saved them. The battalion was under the command of Major Twelve. Bacta Company Bacta Company was a company in the GAR led Captain Tyto. It was apart of the Hawkbat, and subsequently the 327th Star Corps. Among the companies' four platoons was the 2nd Platoon. K Company K Company was a military division in the GAR. It was a subdivision of the Hawkbat Battalion and subsequently the 327th Star Corps. Commander Deviss was in charge of the company, and under his leadership, his men were mostly killed. However, he was able to save two injured men and wait till medevac came. The company later served at the Battle of Orto. 2nd Platoon The 2nd Platoon was under the command of Lieutenant Barr during the Clone Wars. One of it's four squads was Talon Squad. It was one of the four platoons under the Bacta Company. Talon Squad Talon Squad was a nine-man squad in the Grand Army of the Republic. It was a division of the 327th Star Corps. The squad was under the command of Sergeant Green. The squad fell most predominately under the Systems Army Alpha. Members * Marshal Commander Bly * Senior commander A'den * Commander Deviss * Major Twelve * Captain Tyto * Lieutenant Barr * Lieutenant Galle * Lieutenant Inc * Sergeant Green * Cameron * Flash * Lucky Second Army Navigation: Appearances *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''What Goes Up...'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' Sources *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *"Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 *"Order 66: Destroy All Jedi" - Star Wars Insider 87 * Aayla Secura in the Databank * Clone Commander Bly in the Databank References Category:2nd Sector Army Category:Unit